A day to remember
by Poxy Kirkman
Summary: Nakozawa is bored, and finds himself stuck in a rut... what to do, what to do? Well... scaring the Bejezus outa Tamaki seems like fun! - Oneshot for Wolfs Fang X3 -


Hey, I got to finishing my one-shot for Nekozawa! How cute is her? :3 meow~

Anyways, this if for 'Wolfs Fang X3' 'cos she suggested the idea of me doing a tribute to Neko-chan, I just... did the rest XD

There's a bit of French in here, but nevermind, for the most part, I translated.

Anyways, as I always say (and am getting quite fed up of saying)

Enjoy!

* * *

How peculiar is it when something you're so fond of becomes dull? Almost... mundane?

Perhaps I was following the same routine too much. Doing the same thing every day did tend to make one... bored.

I looked at Belzeneff, who was lead down on the table next to me. I'd gone as far as shedding my cape and discarded my wig, and was staring into the fireplace's roaring flames in the Dark Magic Club Room.

It was ten o'clock, and by now, I was usually selecting a new victim for a curse, or blessing in some cases. I admit I'm quite fond of those in the host club... bar that Tamaki Suoh fool. He'd once stood on Belzeneff, and I hadn't been as kindly to him since.

The others, especially Miss Saori, I quite like.

But not Suoh. Definitely not Suoh.

I continued to stare into the flames, which were now dying down and flickering into embers, when I heard the door open. I half expecting it to just be one of my friends in the club, so I ignored it, thinking they were only in here for candles and such, when I felt someone wrap their arms around my neck.

"Guess who?" they asked, and I recognized the voice right away.

"I'm guessing it's a Miss Yasagawa." I said, feeling my heart thump erratically in my chest, threatening to jump out. It was quite obvious I liked her, though I would never act upon my feelings, because I knew she and Takashi Morinozuka were an item, even if most of the school did not know.

"Aw, you knew." she said, laughing.

I turned and looked a her, her eyes glistening like two emeralds, and her skin pale as a porcelain doll.

She was smiling, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"What are you doing in here alone Nekozawa?" she asked, scooting around my chair to flop, rather unceremoniously, onto the sofa.

"Trying to think of a way to get out of a rut." he mumbled, looking back into the fire.

"Aw... same I guess." Saori said, picking up Belzeneff, and turning him over in her hands, almost bemusedly. I watched her hands as she toyed with the doll, and almost slipped into my own little fantasy before she started speaking.

"So, what are you thinking of doing to ease the boredom?" she asked, glancing up at me while slipping the doll onto her hand and making it wave at me. Which was slightly amusing.

"No idea if I have to be perfectly honest." I mumbled, but then thought for a moment, as she watched me intently. "I feel like getting out of here."

"What about the sunlight?" she asked, genuinely concerned for my health.

"Well, you know, I can always put my cloak and wig on."

"Well, get it on then, let's go! I have a few ideas for entertainment..."

-x-x-x-x-x-

The walk to the host club was actually rather fun, and I was quite content staying quiet as Saori babbled about this and that, her relationship with Mori, how Haruhi was and such things, but I didn't concentrate all that much because I had some sickening image of myself and her in rather intimate scenarios.

I ended up shaking my head, trying to rid the image of Saori naked, but covered by a sheen silk wrap, when the girl in question grabbed me by the hand and wrenched me into a cupboard.

I was about to yelp out what on earth she was doing, and if anyone found out that they were in a closet together, then that mad Otaku girl would be making another of her disturbing magazines.

But Saori was quick, and clamped her hand over my mouth before I could do much more than take a breath.

"Shush!" she hissed, but she was grinning like someone who had been struck with inspiration. "I have an idea what we can do today!"

She opened the vent on the door, and pointed out, where between the slots ee could see a blond boy twirling around and singing in French.

Tamaki Suoh.

"What about him?" I asked, almost irritably, removing her hand, and fixing my wig, which had been knocked askew in Saori's ambush on me.

"Well, he's in a very good mood today, and we are very bored."

I blinked, and then sighed. "That accounts for what?"

"We ruin his day! It was so good at Halloween when I freaked him out by getting in my costume-"

"Which was arguably the best Halloween costume ever made. Even I got chills looking at you in it."

"Thank you, but as I was saying! You creep him out anyways, so together we could reduce him to a puddle of trembling goo!"

"...An interesting notion."

"You just sounded like Kyouya."

"That's a bad thing, right?"

"Indeed." she noted, flicking my nose. Making me blush.

"I apologize." I mumbled.

"Apology accepted. Now come on!" she giggled, grabbing my hand again, making the blush turn into a full blown face transplant with a tomato.

"Where are we going now?" I asked, blundering along after Saori, but she just told me to shut it and we ran the opposite way from Suoh and into the Host Clubs room.

There, she let go of my hand, and bounded over to her boyfriend.

I glanced away as they kissed, wishing that it could have been me... but alas, no. Kyouya was looking at me, as if he knew exactly what I felt... which he did. I knew that many people found the British girl attractive. Myself, Kyouya, many boys in her class (though they were far too immature for her), Morinozuka, though obviously he was the lucky one, as he got the girl.

"Nekozawa sempai, how are you? We don't often see you here." said Haruhi, beaming at me, and trying to act male.

I knew her secret, though to be honest, I couldn't care less. If she was willing to go along with Suoh's facade, then fine.

"I'm fine Haruhi. How is pretending going for you?" I asked, trying to be friendly, but the question I asked set of the Hitachiin fools.

"What do you mean?"

"How is HE pretending?"

"Because he is a she." I said simply, but I couldn't help but notice the flashlights they had in their hands. I was about to run, when someone from behind them smacked them over the head with a foam bat.

The twins yelled 'ow' in a comical fashion, while Saori smirked at them darkly.

"He knows Haruhi is a girl, and he has done far a while, haven't you Nekozawa?" she asked, so I nodded, although she had no way of knowing if I had known about Haruhi for a while, because I'd never mentioned it.

"See, and besides. I have a mission for you guys."

"What kind of mission?" asked thing one.

"Nekozawa and I decided to spend the day playing tricks on Tamaki. We wondered if you two would help." she said, smiling.

"Well sure, but why is Nekozawa in on it?" asked thing two.

So thing one and two looked at me. Waiting for me to explain.

"I was bored, and apparently, I'm evil enough to scare Suoh when he merely glimpses me."

They glanced at each other... then grinned.

"True."

"Righto chaps, so, if everyone is happy, then we'll continue. If anyone else wants to join in, here is the plan..."

-x-x-x-x-x-

It was a strange plan, but I understood it perfectly.

I had to give her, the things, Haruhi and Kyouya as many of my curse dolls I had, but I managed to find enough that they decided there were... too many.

She even decided that Mori and Hani could join in too, and they just went along with it, because once she batter her eyes at you, those bright green orbs, well... you couldn't say no.

She had a way of wrapping you around her little finger. Like you were the puppets, and she was the puppet master.

I guess I don't mind.

She and the Host Club, bar Suoh, had to place those dolls in as many different places as they could, but in places they knew Suoh would see. In his classes, in the bathrooms, in his locker, etcetera. Thing 1 and 2 took whatever was left after we'd spread miniature Belzeneffs around the whole campus, and went off on their own with a plan to completely freak the blond out.

I quite liked the idea.

That it was a case of waiting to see what was happening.

Today was basically a do nothing day. Some schools were coming over, and we didn't have to do much besides be nice. So we could happily stalk Suoh and see his every reaction.

Obviously, following him made him jittery and paranoid, and we found that amusing too.

I was sat in one of the bathroom... because I needed it, and there were several Belzeneffs round and about. Then I heard footsteps, so I stood still, and I could easily tell it was Tamaki in the room. He was mumbling to himself in French.

Of course, when he saw all fifteen of the Belzeneffs, he cried out in horror, and yelled:

"Pourquoi la baise est-ce qui m'arrive?"

Which I think, roughly translated, means 'Why the fuck is this happening to me?'

And unable to contain myself, I chuckled darkly.

Which again scared the poor bastard, and he fled... probably evacuating his bladder as he did so.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Nekozawa, you in there?" shouted a girl, whose voice I recognized to be Saori, and I replied.

"Indeed I am."

"Well come out here! You missed it, Tamaki near enough wet himself!" she cried, laughing hysterically.

"I know. I made him." I said, stepping into the hall to face her.

"You did? You're the best!" she laughed, hugging me tight in what she frequently described as a 'glomp'. I merely blushed.

"Thank-you."

"Now, come on, there's more to do!"

-x-x-x-x-x-

I was happily roaming the halls with a chatty Saori, when we passed Tamaki's homeroom. We only knew that, becase the blond was screaming like a girl, and yelling in French.

"J'en ai assez! Je suis en fuite! C'est trop pour mon pauvre cœur à nu!"

He fled past us, beck into a bathroom when he shrieked again and we heard a loud thump.

On closer inspection, I realized he'd passed out.

I left him there, honestly not bothered, and I walked back to Saori who was leaning against the wall to support her and her quivering body (she was laughing again), and Kyouya was there, smiling slightly.

"where did you put them?" I asked.

"In his desk, on the teachers desk, one hanging from the ceiling." he said, counting them off on his fingers.

"Oh god, Kyouya you're brilliant at this! What did he say though?"

"Roughly... 'I've had enough! I'm running away! It's all too much for my poor heart to bare!'"

And then, hearing those words come from Ootori's mouth just made the whole thing a lot funnier.

"Men, onto the next place... the cafeteria."

-x-x-x-x-x-

We were all sat at a table, talking to each other quietly.

Mori and Hani were recounting their day to us, where they'd been sprinting across the whole campus to place the dolls, then occasionally being lucky enough to see Tamaki freak out.

Kyouya replyed the event to them where he had placed the dolls in the classroom, and Tamaki had screamed, and I told them about the bathroom scenario.

"Neko-chan! I didn't know you could be so clever being evil!" laughed Hani, so I only smiled and nodded.

Things one and two never showed up, I think they were still sorting out things for their plan, but we were in the middle of ours.

Bribing the cafeteria staff to decorate the place with Belzeneffs was easy enough, because for such a prestigious school, they really didn't pay their cooks or janitors all that much. They were happy for a bit of extra, un-taxed cash.

So there were several Belzeneff dolls on each table, around the doors, by the trays and such, while we'd gone around telling everyone to act as if nothing was different... as if the Belzeneff dolls weren't there.

Which was also easy, because Kyouya bribed the captive female audience with a free week at host club, and then they bullied the boys to do as they were told, otherwise they'd set the Otaku witch on them.

Which, in retrospect, was a brilliant form of blackmail.

And of course, when Suoh trudged in after awaking on a bathroom floor, and fleeing from the curse dolls that had previously put him to sleep, he was too busy rubbing his head to notice the dolls before he was half way into the dining hall.

Then he had some sort of epileptic fit, and dashed away, only to be hit by the two-way door as he reached for it, and someone pushed it from the other side.

That someone was thing one... or two, I mix them up sometimes.

One thing insert number here had realized what had happened, looked at the unconscious idiot sprawled on the ground, saw the multitude of dolls, and had laughed along with everyone else, did they ask:

"What did we miss?"

-x-x-x-x-x-

The day was coming to an end (unfortunately, I had been so enjoying myself) but, we had one more trick up our sleeve.

We'd sent Hani off to tell him that Haruhi had a surprise for him in the third music room, and he would then come along right away because he was quite obviously besotted with her.

Haruhi was working herself into a giant Belzeneff outfit, which the things had made, while we were stood in a room surrounded by hundreds of identical curse dolls, staring at us with wide cat like eyes.

Even I was slightly unnerved.

When Haruhi was in her costume, and we were all hidden behind the sofas so if he burst in, he wouldn't see us, he... busrt in, with Hani clinging to his back, covering his eyes.

"Okay Tama-chan, walk forward!" he said, directing the giddy blond.

"Aaaand... stop!"

They stood still, with Haruhi literally a meter from his face, when Hani let go and jumped backward.

Souh looked at Haruhi, his eyes darted around the room to stare at the hundred of eyes, then he glanced back at Haruhi, the colour draining from his face. She blinked once, then said in a small voice:

"Um... meow?"

And that was all it took, for the blond to go completely ghost white, and croak:

"Oh mon dieu..."

And he passed out again, falling backwards and hitting the floor in a way you would only see on crappy T.V. Shows, or anime's based on a set of pompous high school students, in their own group, which had a rather grainy, not completely comprehensible romantic plot line to it, where weird, wonderful, and rather peculiar things happened on a daily basis... but where would you find an anime like that?

We all smiled to ourselves, and each other, while we raced about, cleaning things up, removing the dolls, and putting them into the storage room, while Mori moved Suoh to a sofa, Haruhi took the costume off and ran to get ice, while we all tried to look natural for when the blond awoke.

Eventually, he did.

"W-what did I miss?" he asked, in Japanese this time, not his native French tongue.

"You just blacked out..." Kyouya said, as he was the most able to maintain a straight face.

"... why is Nekozawa here?" he squeaked, when he saw me.

"Well, you were shouting about Belzeneff-" Haruhi started, looking normal, when Suoh bolted up.

"Belzeneff! He was... there were..." he looked around the Belzeneff free room (minus the one I carried with me) before he looked back at us. "There were loads... everywhere..."

"Suoh, sit down... you'll give us all a migraine if you carry on." I said, gaving him a small shove to the sofa.

"Yeah... yeah, I'll... I'll sit down for a while." he said.

Once we had him fully convinced that he imagined the whole thing, I bid my goodbyes, and went back to the club room to unwind from today's... hectic-ness.

-x-x-x-x-x-

How peculiar is it when something you're so fond of becomes dull? Almost... mundane?

Perhaps I was following the same routine too much. Doing the same thing every day did tend to make one... bored.

However, after a day like today, here I had ventured around in the light, my only sanctity the cloak and wig I had...

Well, I was kind of glad that I was in the dark again.

On the other hand... this was a day to remember.


End file.
